Original Spider Man Comic
'Origin' Spider-Man is a fictional character, a comic book superhero who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko, he first appeared in Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962). Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crimefighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using devices of his own invention which he called "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring Peter Parker, a teenage high school student and person behind Spider-Man's secret identity to whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate. Unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man did not benefit from being the protégé of any adult superhero mentors like Captain America and Batman, and thus had to learn for himself that "with great power there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story, but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from shy, nerdy high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer, his most typical adult role. As of 2011, he is additionally a member of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, Marvel's flagship superhero teams. In the comics, Spider-Man is often referred to as "Spidey", "web-slinger", "wall-crawler", or "web-head". 'Today' Agent Kipling and Lattimer were sent on a biding run to snag this artifact and a few others that had cropped up in random, but private, auction houses. Luckily they did not draw attention to themselves as they were giggling like a bunch of fan-boys as they bought the issues. Artie was worried about sending the two agents to gather the artifacts, but no one else was into the comics as much as they were, so he had no choice. Still, at least nothing bad happened, like Pete reading one of them and activating the ability of the comic. The artifacts are now stored safely in the Schuster-Lee sector. (Just to note, I tried to title the comic book artifacts as Fantastic Four #1 or Action Comics #1 etc, but they will not let me create a page with an # in the title, so I went with the next best title I could think of. Also with the way the page on the comic book sector is set up, lets try to keep all artifacts on the same aisles and shelves; so the Marvel side has a particular code, so does the DC side and so on and so forth.) Category:Artifact Category:Mr. Kipling Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Class F-3